Finding Eros
by rinxharu18
Summary: Yuri is having some trouble with the Eros program and Victor offers to help. What could he be planning...


***This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy the story and would love some feedback on how I did. Also, all credit for Yuri on Ice goes to the creator, and my queen, Mitsurou Kubo.

Summary: Yuri is having some trouble with the Eros program and Victor offers to help. What could he be planning...

Yuri had just woken up from a long night of training and was ready to start the day. He could barely contain his excitement as he rushed to get dressed. He would meet up with Victor at the skating rink that he used constantly as a child. He remembered watching Victor skate for the first time, the grace and elegance, the beauty that he exuded was mesmerizing. Yuri could watch him skate for hours and hours, never boring of his idol. He truly felt lucky to be given the opportunity to have Victor as his coach. He grabbed his training bag and ran down the hall, his eagerness clear to see in his face. He opened the door to the skating rink, huffing for air from sprinting all the way there. He went to the locker room to get changed and as he was lacing up his skates he paused for a moment. He was about to train with Victor Nikiforov, winner of five consecutive championships, his idol and he still could not believe that this was happening. At age sixteen he was already at the top of the figure skating world. He truly looked up to him. He remembered when he saw Victor in his hot spring, completely in the nude and unashamed.

He said, "Yuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final."

He had to take a second to take it all in, Victor gloriously standing there naked and offering to be is coach. It was unbelievable. He finally mustered up the courage to go out to the rink after a few moments and walked out the locker room. As he entered the rink he saw Victor standing there waiting for him. He took in the beauty that was Victor, his gorgeous grey hair, his long lithe body, and his striking blue eyes that he would frequently get lost in.

"How nice of you to leave me waiting here for so long" Victor said with a smile plastered onto his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuri got down and started to frantically kowtow.

"Kobuta-chan* enough groveling and let's get started," Victor said cheerfully.

"Ok," Yuri said as he got up from the ground.

They began to train, Yuri was attempting to look alluring and sexy for the Eros program, but couldn't get it right. He was at a complete lost for how to pull the number off. He glanced at Victor, pleading with his eyes to for some help that he desperately needed.

"Victor, I don't think I can skate Eros. I just can't figure out how to be sexy", Yuri said with a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"Well I guess I can try and help you in your struggles now," Victor said happily.

Yuri didn't know how he could be so confident all the time. It took all he had to even measure up to Victors level. Victor began to walk over to Yuri and stopped mere inches away from his face.

"So, you can't figure out how to be sexy, hmmm…," Yuri could feel Victor's body heat radiating off him. He was so close that if Victor leaned in a little he could kiss him. Yuri couldn't handle how close Victor always was and began to back away when suddenly, Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"I thought you wanted my help Yuri. I can teach you how to find Eros," Victor's other hand grabbed onto Yuri's waist tightly, probably leaving marks on his untouched flesh. Yuri didn't know what to do in this situation and had no idea what Victor had in mind when he said he would help him find Eros.

"Victor...umm what are you suggesting?" Yuri asked innocently. Victor looked at Yuri, wondering how it was possible that he didn't understand. He loved how naive Yuri could be.

"How about I just show you."

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri, his lips were moist and soft like silk. Yuri become red all the way to his ears at the kiss, completely taken by surprise. Victor deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into Yuri's mouth. As the kiss continued Yuri felt himself getting hard and felt like he was going to melt under Victors ministrations. As they parted a long string of saliva dribbled down Yuri's chin and Victor proceeded to lick it off seductively.

"So now do you know what I mean," Victor said jokingly. Yuri couldn't believe this was happening. He blushed brightly realizing what they had just done. Yuri had never kissed anyone in his life, he was a virgin in the purest form.

"Let's go to the inn and continue this," Victor looked at Yuri lustfully, a bulge already formed in his pants. Yuri didn't think that he could blush any harder at that moment.

***Kobuta-chan means piggy


End file.
